Coming Around
by truthxfantasy
Summary: Based on the song by Brie Larson, but not a songfic. Hard to describe the story without you listening to the song read authors note inside
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Around**

Disclaimer: I do not own zoey101, or any of the characters, unless otherwise stated. (Honestly. You think if I wrote z101 id be writing a fanfic? no I would be writing the script) Also, I do not own the song Coming Around.

**(A/N: This isn't a Songfic, but a fanfiction loosely based on the song Coming Around by Brie Larson. It's highly recommended that you listen to the song because you'll get a good feel for what's going on. you may listen to it on her myspace, paced nervously around the lobby, twirling my hair around my finger.**

-------------------------------------------------------

"You can take a seat you know."

I jumped about four feet. I hadn't been expecting anyone to speak. It was so quiet in the office.

"Yes..of course..right..seat..."

I looked behind me and spotted the rows of chairs. I mean sure, I had been to the office many times. But this decided my fate, whether or not I would return home or I would remain here in France. After what seemed like an eternity, finally someone spoke.

"Miss Cruz, the principal will see you now."

I got up, and walked into the office hesitating at the thresh-hold.

"Good morning Miss Cruz, sorry to keep you waiting, please, have a seat."

He smiled at me and motioned to a chair that was placed in front of his desk. I took a seat, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst thing that could come from this conversation.

"Well, as you know, your semester abroad is quickly coming to an end. And though we told you that you make the decision to remain or return home, since you are doing so well here, it has been requested that you do another semester here. Now I have already spoke with your par-"

I cut him off

"- WHAT! NO THAT'S NOT FAIR! You said I could go home! You said that once this semester was done I could go! It's bad enough I was forced to come here against my will now you're making me stay!"

I couldn't control myself. First they tear me away from PCA where all my friends are, and make me come here to this godforsaken place which I hate. I've been in more fights with these pompous freaks than I was ever in at PCA.

"Temper, temper Miss Cruz. Now as I was saying, I already spoke with your parents, and they disagree with me, and think the decision should be yours, and yours alone."

What? They're letting me decide? Well. Good thing I already know what I want to do.

"Well, in that case, I'd like to return home, to PCA."

"Very well. You will be missed Miss Cruz. I will send your transcript back over to the school once the semester ends. You may go now."

I ran out of his office after thanking him. IM GOING HOME!

I ran all the way back to my dorm, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't stop it. As soon as I got back, I grabbed my laptop and crashed onto my bed and logged online. Unfortunately though, I forgot about the time difference, so of course none of my PCA friends were on. But I didn't care. I logged onto the PCA site to see the latest on what's been going on with all of them.

I scrolled through all the pages, everyone looked the same. Zo dyed her hair though, crazy, I like it brown though. Hm, Chase and Logan look the same, along with Quinn and Dustin. Hmm.. Lola? I don't remember Lola... Maybe Zo knows her.

I clicked onto Zo' What, which is Zoeys blog, and began reading what she wrote this semester. Seems miss Lola is their replacement roommate. Oh well, it's not like I expected it to stay Nicole and Zoey.

I signed offline and decided to start packing. There's only a week left after all, so why not get started? God I cannot wait to go home!

I reached under my bed to grab everything I shoved under there during the year, including my "PCA box", which my roommate insisted I make, claiming it'd make this year easier on me. I sat down on my bed and pulled the lid off of the box and went through it. Everything was in there, pictures, numbers, notes, even my key to 101 which I neglected to turn in, CoCo let me keep it, believe it or not she was sad I was leaving! I went through the pictures. Some from the spring fling, some of me&the girls hanging out in 101. I flipped through, then stopped when I got to one picture. My heart felt like it stopped, and I stopped breathing. There we were, actually smiling. It was the only time I had ever seen him smile. Truly smile, not do that smirking crap he normally does. I stared at the picture, forcing back tears. I refuse to cry over him. I tucked the things back into the box, and put it into my suitcase.

--------------------------------------------------------

I grabbed a bowl of popcorn and plopped down onto the couch in the lounge next to Nicole.

"So what do you have planned for your summer vacation?"

" Well, I'm heading back to Kansas for a week, then we're going to New York for four days after that. Then oh my god did I tell you? Oh my god I don't think I did! My mom said that you and Lola and Chase and Michael and Logan and Dustin and Quinn can all come over to my house and stay with us for a week or two before we head back to PCA! Wouldn't that be the greatest? I think that'd be sooo cool!"

She smiled and looked at me. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Nicole! BREATHE!" I said "And to answer your question that'd be great! So much fun!"

" Do you think your parents will say yes? Oh god I hope they say yes. I already talked to the others. Well, Lola and Logan, I just ran into them before I saw you here. Logan said he can, his dad won't even be home to notice he's gone so he's in. And Lola said shell most likely be able to come She's going to drama camp the week before, but she thinks she can come."

I just nodded and pretended I heard everything she said, when in reality I didn't. Oh well, I did understand something about Logan going, and Lola maybe. So I guess that works. I really hope my parents say yes It'll be so much fun! I wonder if Chase will be allowed to go... And just as I began thinking about it...

"Hey Nicole, I talked to my dad, he said that as long as the others can come, he doesn't care what I do." Logan said as he entered the lounge.

"What are you talking about Logan?" Chase asked him.

"Nicole, explain. It'd take you less time than it would anyone else." I said.

So Nicole rambled on and on explaining the summer trip to her house.

" That sounds cool.. I'm sure my parents will let me go." Michael said

"Yeah same, what about you Zo? You and Dustin gonna come?" Chase asked

"Almost positive they'll let us." I smiled. This will be awesome.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER, AT NICOLES HOUSE

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"This has been the best summer ever!" Zoey said as she collapsed onto the couch. We were all sitting in the basement playing a game of Confess or Stress, which soon turned out to be yet another chat fest. We had rented a bunch of movies, plus we watched the Gender Defenders episode we were on for the billionth time.

"Oh! Guys I totally forgot to show you what I found in my room before you came." I reached under the pool table and pulled out a shoebox that I had collected old photos and memories from our first year at PCA.

"Lola, you probably don't want to look at this, because it doesn't really involve you, but I thought the others might like to relive some memories. I really hope you don't mind!" I said. I was awfully worried Lola would go all melo dramatic on us. I really wanted everyone to see these. They bring back such great memories.

"Don't worry about it! I really am interested to know what went on last year. Seems like there was a lot I missed."

I smiled at her and sat down on the floor. Everyone gathered around me in a circle. I lifted the lid off and began passing around pictures.

"Oh my god look it's the picture of us and Drake Bell!" I squealed. That was the best day ever.

"Woah you met Drake Bell? That is so awesome!" Lola said excitedly as she took the picture "Whos the girl with the curly hair?"

"That's Dana. Our old roommate. She's studying in Paris with an exchange program." Zoey answered. I looked around the group and noticed Logan looked awfully glum when the picture got to him. Poor Logan. I pulled out more pictures and passed them around the circle. And stopped when I got to one.. I wasn't sure if I should pass it around. I just sat there, I looked at the photo, then at Logan. Hoping that noone would notice.

"Nic? What's wrong? Come on, pass on the next photo!" Quinn said excitedly. She loved looking at all of these and bringing back memories. I looked down at the picture I was grasping. And I stood up and walked over to Logan and knelt down beside him.

"This is for you.. I don't think you have a copy.. I know she does..but I'm not sure if you ever got one. So..this is for you." I whispered to him as I slid the photo into his hand. He turned it over and looked at it, then looked up at me and smiled

"Thanks Nicole."

-------------------------------------------------

In just one short week, ill be a Pacific Coast Academy student again. And you have NO idea how psyched I am! I can't wait to see everyone! Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Dustin, and even Nicole and Logan! I never thought id say it, but I kinda missed Nicole waking me up at horrendous hours in the morning while she blow dried her hair. But I really missed me&Logan's fights. They were so much fun. Antagonizing and irritating each other to no end, day after day after day. It was the best thing ever. We loved to hate each other. Nicole and Zoey always insisted that we were..how did they put it.. "more than just friends, or even frenemies." they were always saying how we both had a soft spot for each other, but we were both too blind and proud to admit anything. Ha, Zo should know, miss my-best-friends-been-in-love-with-me-since-he-first-saw-me-but-I-haven't-realized-it-yet-even-after-two-years. I can't wait to see all of them again.

----------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N) So, its not that much, but I thought It was a good amount to start out with. I'm not sure how long the other chapters are gonna be, maybe this long, who knows. But I'm sure you can already tell who's gonna be with who. The whole "coming around" part will come into play. With Dana's new view on Logan, when they re-meet each other and get to know each other again. So keep reading etcetcetc. I'll update soon. Reviews are always nice, but not required ) )**


	2. Crazy for this Girl

_((A/N: Gah, I would've updated sooner, but on Friday Ernesto came and knocked out our power that morning, and we didn't get it back until Saturday morning. Which really sucked. This isn't gonna be a long chapter, cuz im getting ready to go to the Teddy Geiger concert tonight so yeah._

_Thanks to all who reviewed, honestly, I wasn't expecting people to review._

_Girliegurl, chichicutie,& Kath Kruger - thanks for the reviews!_

_Pebbles-05- I'm not quite sure how many it's gonna have just yet. Maybe in the 20's or more? I'm not positive._

_CassieLovesRyne - The picture will become a bit important later. Lets just say its was at the beach, and the whole group had been hanging out, and it was a bit after Dana had found out she was going to Paris for a semester. So it'll become important-ish later._

_Tweetybaby- yeah I completely agree. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to include Lola into this, but then again I felt I had to because Lola wouldn't just disappear if Dana came back. So I just left her in, but I decided not to make her overly jealous like she is in some stories.))_

_(now I know it sorta jumps around, but I didn't wanna do it in flashbacks, and I really wanted to include the summer. So it just jumped from then to school but it won't do that anymore.)_

_-----------------------------------------  
_FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL  
----------------------------------

I stepped out of the taxi and looked around at my surroundings. I was so happy to be back. I had arrived hours before anyone else would be here, so I could get through registration without any problems. It felt so good to be back. I grabbed my suitcases and walked to the Dorm Administrations office. I had already taken care of my schedule a couple of days ago on the phone with the administrators so that way it was less I'd have to do when I got here. I wonder where ill be bunking. I really wish it would be in 101 with Zoey and Nicole, but I'm doubting that since Lola's there and all. Oh well, maybe ill get my own dorm. That would be great. And, no noisy hair drier to wake me up in the mornings!

I walked up the last flight of stairs and knocked on the office door.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Dana Cruz, the transfer student? I attended PCA last year..."

"Ah, yes of course Miss Cruz. Where did I place your sheet?...Ah, here it is..Lets see where we can put you shall we?"

I nodded. Hopefully its somewhere good. Preferably in Brenner Hall.

"You roomed with Miss Bristow and Miss Brooks last year right?"

I nodded again.

"Yes well..unfortunately they have a new roommate.. And im assuming you would've wanted to bunk with them? Well.. I'm afraid we can't kick out their new roommate and move her, as that's unfair. So we'll do the next best thing and put you in room 102, which is right across the hall. You'll be bunking by yourself, we don't have anyone in that dorm right now. Will that be okay?"

"That'll be perfect! Thanks so much"

I smiled at her and took my key from her and headed off to 102 to unload my stuff.

--------------------------------------------

The entire plane ride back was torturous. We stayed at Nicole's the rest of the summer, so we had to leave from there. We all got plane seats in the same row. And go figure that it was Brookes and Bristow, Lola and Michael, Quinn and Dustin, and Chase and I. My mind has been racing ever since that night we played the game. Why did Nicole have to give me that picture? I mean yeah I kinda wanted it, but why would she give it to me? I mean of course I miss Dana. I miss torturing her. So why would she give me a picture of when we were smiling? I plugged in my Ipod so I didn't have to listen to Nicole talk anymore. All she was doing the entire time since we took off was lean over our seat and talk to Chase and I. Its really obnoxious. I put it onto shuffle and closed my eyes trying to sleep. But as soon as it started playing my eyes shot open because of the song. Crazy For This Girl by Evan and Jaron. It never hit me as hard as it did today.. What's wrong with me! Why am I so crazy over this? Its just a song, chill. But I couldn't shake the feeling the lyrics gave me though.

_"She rolls the window down  
And she  
Talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by  
And I don't know why  
But she's changed my mind_

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell downAnd what was I thinking when  
The world didn't end  
Why didn't I know what I know now_

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Right now  
Face to face  
All my fears  
Pushed aside  
And right now  
I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
With you_

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl_

_Would you look at her  
As she looks at me  
She's got me thinking about her constantly  
But she don't know how I feel  
And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl"_

It reminds me so much of how I felt last year. I was crazy about her..But she just pushed me away. I just wish I stood a chance with her.

-------------------------------------------------

I stepped out fo the taxi and grabbed my gear from the trunk. I couldn't wait to get back to 101 and start the school year already. This year is going to be great. We parted ways with Chase, Michael, and Logan and headed to our dorm. The entire time we were unloading all we did was talk. We were having a blast until there was a knock on the door.

"Geeze you guys are still unpacking? We finished in what 5 minutes?"

"Shut up Logan" Lola said as she put the last of her clothes into the closet.

"Alright, I'm bored. Come on guys put the rest away later, lets go to Sushi Rox im starved!" Michael said rubbing his stomach

"Michael you had like three bags of chips on the plane how can you possibly be hungry?" Lola said with a look of disbelief on her face

"What can I say, I'm hungry again!"

"Lets just go. We can scope out who's here." Nicole said

We walked out of the dorm and as we did I bumped into someone

"Oh sorry! I wasn't paying attention" I looked up at the girl I had rammed into. No way. It couldn't be. I heard a gasp behind me.

"Dana?"

She smiled.

"Hey guys."

----------------------------------------

We all walked out of the dorm when we were stopped abruptly because Brooks crashed into someone. But once she moved her head, I gasped. There was no way it was her. But it is. Oh my god she looks hot. Is it possible that she got hotter over the year? Oh wow. I guess I must've been staring because Chase elbowed me in the side.

"Say something to her, she's staring at you dude." he said just so I could hear.

Think Logan think!

"Hey Cruz, Wanna make out?" I smirked. It was all I could think of. She laughed

"Not even in your dreams Reese."

I shrugged.

"Hey Dana, were going to Sushi Rox, wanna come? We've got soo much to catch up on!" Nicole said.

"Yeah sure, that sounds great."

-------------------------------------------

We walked down the hall. The old gang reunited. This was cool. I'm so glad to be back. I wasn't expecting to run into them like this though. I wanted to do it differently. The entire time we were standing there though, Logan was staring at me. And I was staring right back. I wanted him to say something. But he was in a trance, thankfully, Chase snapped him out of that though. And finally he broke the silence. "Hey Cruz, wanna make out?" I decided I should just go back to my snappy routine so I said not even in his dreams. Even though..I kinda wish that I would take him up on that offer.. For real this time, unlike at the dance.

Once we got to Sushi Rox and ordered our food, I got bombarded with questions.

"Did you have fun?"  
"Did you meet any guys?"  
"How was the shopping?"  
"Did you beat up any of em?"

"Guys one at a time! To answer your questions, I didn't have very much fun. Yes I met guys" I glanced over at Logan as I said that and he looked mad "But I didn't like any of em." that mad emotion quickly turned to a relieved one. "I'm not really one for shopping, but It was good. And yes I beat a lot of them up."

"You didn't like the guys? Why not?" Nicole asked, she acted as if I had sinned.

"They were all pompous egotistical jerks. They couldn't take no for an answer. They also couldn't take the fact that I wasn't a floozie like the rest of the girls at the school and I wasn't going to go anywhere, or do anything with them"

Nicole mouthed oh, then looked at Zoey in hopes she'd start a new topic.

They started talking about everything and anything. I started zoning out though, it's not that I'm not interested in what has gone on while I've been gone, it's just, I have other things on my mind. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hey Dana, can we talk?" I nodded and we walked out of the restaurant away from sight and out of earshot of the others.

----------------------------------------------------

((A/n: I'll update later I swear. I have to go right now though so I just typed this up quickly.))


	3. These Walls

**((A/n: so I feel awful for not updating in like 3 weeks. Its been hectic, school started back up and yeah its just been crazy.))**

**Disclaimer: yeah, another one. So.. lets see. No, i dont own Zoey101 or anything related to them. And no, i do not own the song These Walls by Teddy Geiger (hence the by teddy geiger part. considering its his song, not mine.)**

----------------

As we walked outside I kept looking away nervously. I didn't know what to say. Yeah I had called her out here, but at the time, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to be alone with her.

She looks so amazingly beautiful now. Yeah, I said beautiful, not hot. As she was sitting there I couldn't help but steal glances at her. Everything she did made me feel so happy to be watching her. I guess it's the little things you miss. Like the way she plays with her curls, and the looks she gives when she's getting annoyed by Nicole's ranting. And her laugh. My god she has an amazing laugh. It's like none I've ever heard before. She drives me crazy. I guess im falling for her more and more.

------------------------------

We walked outside of sushi rox. I keep wondering what he wants to talk about. But he seems lost in a trance. And I don't dare bring him out of it. I looked away from him. But I kept looking up every so often just to take a look at him. I missed him so much. I wasn't sure I'd ever see him again, but here he is, standing next to me. He got taller over the year... now he's taller than me. He looks so amazing now. His brown curls had also grown out some. He looked up at me and saw me looking. I nervously looked away.

"So..." I said still looking down

"So" he replied. I stopped walking and mustered up the courage to ask what I was dying to know.

"Well..what did you want to talk about?"

He looked away then reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a photo.

"Come here. Lets sit." he took my hand and led me over to the fountain. I sat down on the side of it next to him. He took the picture, looked at it. Then slipped it into my hand.

"Remember that?" he whispered to me. I took the picture that was in my hand and flipped it over. It was the picture of me and him. The one I had.

"Wh-where did you get this?" I cant believe he has this. There were only two copies. One Nicole gave me before I left, and the other she kept for her scrapbook.

"The gang was over at Nicole's house for the summer..and she gave me it.." he said quietly. He looked up at me, almost scared.

I smiled. I was really glad Nicole gave it to him. It was one of our better days. One when we were friends. It was from before I had left. We had all been hanging out at the beach having a grand old time. It was my idea, it was our last outing before I told all of them I was leaving. Well..most of them anyways..

"Yeah.. I remember this.. We were at the beach, and this was before Chase and Michael poured the water on you ruining your..how did you put it.. 'perfect hair'"

I laughed at the memory. He did too.

"Ha yeah. I got them back for that later though. That was a fun day..wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was pretty awesome. Probably one of the best outings we had with the gang."

We talked for a little while longer, then finally headed back into Sushi Rox.

-----------------------------------

Logan and Dana finally came back in. Laughing and joking and having a grand old time.

"What's gotten into them?" Michael whispered.

"No clue..this is akward..." Nicole whispered back.

"Hey guys." Dana said as she slid back into the booth next to me.

"Hey guys..whats...why...why aren't you two at each others throats?" Chase asked, finally able to get out the words

"We were just remanicing." Dana replied and she smiled across the table at Logan

What am I doing! Dana thought as she caught herself smiling at Logan. No I am NOT letting my guard down. No! God I'm so stupid! These feelings need to go away. No I don't like him. I CAN'T like him. I don't want to get hurt. I..I need to get away from here.

"I..I have to go" I said. I ran out of the resturaunt as fast as possible. Leaving the others looking confused. I ran all the way down to the shore and didn't stop until I got there. I collapsed onto the sandy beach and pulled the headphones from my waistband. Thank god for my Redwire jeans. I needed a song any song that could possibly understand how im feeling. I flipped through the artists. I had a song on my mind. And even though it was the opposite of what I wanted to do, the song fit. I had finally gotten to the T's.

"Yes found him"

I went through and selected the album, then began playing the song.

**((A/N: at this time, I recommend you start playing the song These Walls by Teddy Geiger. It gives a better description than just the lyrics, plus, it's a great song))**

_I can't believe what is in front of me  
the waters rising up to my knees  
and I can't figure out how the hell I wound up here  
everything seemed okay when I started out the other day  
then the rain came pouring down and now I'm drowning in my fears_

_As I watch the setting sun  
I wonder if I'm the only one_

_everybody tries to put some love on the line  
everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
sometimes I fall, but I've seen it done before  
I gotta step outside these walls._

_I've got no master plan  
to help me out  
or make me stand up  
for all the things that I really want  
you had me too afraid to ask  
as I look ahead of me  
I try and pray for sanity_

_everybody tries to put some love on the line  
everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
sometimes I fall, but I've seen it done before  
I gotta step outside these walls._

_these walls can't be my haven  
these walls can't keep me safe here  
and now I guess I gotta let them down_

_everybody tries to put some love on the line  
everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when I'm scared I have to try to fly  
sometimes I fall, but I've seen it done before  
I gotta step outside these walls._

Dana sighed. It was the complete opposite of what she wanted to do. But she knew the song was right. She couldn't keep her guard up forever

"But I can for now" she thought to herself.

---------------------------

**((A/n. i really hate leaving it like this, and i have more written. but i want it in another chapter because it sorta fits with this. but i dont want to give it all away in just one chapter. so yeah. if you want more, just review and ill post more asap. thanks guys ))**


	4. A Girl Can Dream

**((A/n. so im updating pretty fast now because I really feel like writing this story.**

**Unavailable Penname - Its hard to come up with a summary. Just listen to the song it should make sense))**

-----------------------

I walked back to my dorm, feeling a lot better than I had before. I decided that I need to act like nothing happened and act like my old self. My old Danger Cruz self. No guy can penetrate my wall. Especially not Logan. He's the last person I want to do that.

I opened the door and collapsed onto my bed. It was weird not having roommates. Things seemed so quiet. This was the first time since I left home to come to PCA that I haven't shared with anyone. I couldn't stand the silence so I got up and turned my laptop on and opened iTunes and put it on shuffle and blasted my music.

I was acting like a crazy person. Dancing and singing and having a grand old time when there was a knock on the door. I froze, not expecting anyone to be coming. I ran over to my laptop and stopped the song. I walked to the door and slowly opened it, half expecting it to be CoCo ready to kill me for interrupting Leno.

"Oh, hey Zo. I thought you were gonna be CoCo coming to yell at me" I said She laughed

"Nope, just me. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed to get away..I was just a little freaked out that's all." I smiled weakly. I knew Zoey wouldn't buy it but I had to try.

"Dana, come on sometimes bothering you. And I know it.. You can't hide it from me.." I opened the door wider and she walked in and sat on my bed. I looked at the floor. I knew I had to tell her.

"Dana?"

I looked up.

"Its just.. Logan... He was acting all friendly towards me. And I don't get why. And then I remembered how excited I had been to come back, to see him. And... it freaked me out."

"Wait... you missed Logan?" zoey asked her eyes had grown wide.

"I...I'm not sure.. I mean I missed his antics. In France I didn't have anyone like that, no one to annoy and stuff. But then I come back, and I was half expecting him to be his annoying self and make me want to wring his neck. But all of the sudden hes become all nice. And its weird. And I found myself staring to..." I stopped and looked away from Zoey.

"Starting to what Dana?"

I didn't answer. I walked over to the window and saw the rest of the gang walking back from Sushi Rox.

"Oh my god. You're starting to like him aren't you!" Zoey said loudly, finally figuring it out.

I looked down at the ground.

"A bit..." I said quietly, then looked up

"But thats what scared me. I know Logan, and all he does is hurt people. And I don't want to be one of the stupid girls he crushes. You know me, that's not me. He was starting to break my walls down. And it scared the hell out of me Zo."

"Oh Dana. Don't worry, it'll all get better soon. And I know you probably don't want to hear this.. But he really does care about you.. I don't think he'd hurt you.. Not intentionally anyways.."

I looked back out the window and saw them all walking into Brenner Hall.

"You better go...they're gonna be looking for you." I looked over at Zo. She gave me a concerned look then got up and walked out the door.

-------------------------------

I looked at Dana as I left her room

'poor Dana...' I thought. I knew she liked him.. But she just wouldn't go for it because she doesn't want to be hurt. I guess that explains why she was always the tough girl. Trying to hide behind her walls and just save herself from getting hurt. She seemed so unsure of herself. Almost like she was very self conscience and shy.

I walked into the lounge and saw the others sitting on the couches talking and playing Confess or Stress.

"Hey Zo, were playing confess or stress, wanna join?" Lola asked.

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out."

I sat down on the chair opposite of them. But noone seemed to want to continue the game

"So did you find out why she left?" Nicole asked. What to say...

"Yeah. She wasn't feeling well. A bit jet lagged still from all the traveling she's done in the past couple of days"

Nice save. I thought to myself as the others all seemed to buy it.

I felt bad for not telling them the truth, especially Logan. But if she wanted him to know she would've told him, but I know she'll tell him when she's ready.

---------------------------------------

I turned itunes back on after she left. And turned it back to shuffle. The song I had been listening to ended and I just layed on my bed not bothering to get up, I decided whatever played, played. I had a feeling I'd probably fall asleep during it anyways.

And go figure that it was a song that scared the hell out of me. Something that I never want to happen.

(A Girl Can Dream - PYT)

_When I was a child a story would say  
Somebody would sweep you off your feet some day  
That's what I hoped would happen with you  
More than you could know  
I wanted to tell you that my hearts in your hands  
I prayed for the day that I will get a chance  
Just when i worked up the courage to try  
Much to my surprise  
You had somebody else  
Yeah  
Cause these feelings I keep to myself_

_I may never get to hold you so tight  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes  
So it seems  
I always will be wishing  
You were mine  
I think about what could be all the time  
All the happiness that I could find baby  
A girl can dream_

_From the moment i wake up till i fall asleep  
I imagine your not with her but with me  
talking and laughing  
sharing our dreams  
Its just a fantasyCause you had somebody else  
Cause these feelings I keep to myself_

_I may never get to hold you so tight  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes  
So it seems  
I always will be wishing  
You were mine  
I think about what could be all the time  
All the happiness that I could find baby  
A girl can dream_

_A girl can dream  
It's true  
And to call you my own  
Its the sweetest dream of all  
ooh  
ooh_

_I may never get to hold you so tight  
I may never get to kiss you goodnight  
I may never get to look deep in your eyes  
So it seems  
I always will be wishing  
You were mine  
I think about what could be all the time  
All the happiness that I could find Baby  
A Girl Can dream_

I really don't want that to happen to me. I mean yeah I do care about Logan, and I know that would hurt me, almost as bad as if I did tell him how I feel. I can't deal with this right now.

I got up and shut my computer down and decided that to go to sleep and deal with it all tomorrow. It was just too much for one night.


	5. You Keep Me Comin, Comin Back

_((A/N: Thanks for all the comments, you guys are the best! And wow 525 views. That's really awesome I wasn't expecting it. I am a little disappointed that there's so many views, but only 19 comments. Oh well nothing I can do about it.))_

_-------------------------------_

The rest of the day, and that night all I could do was wonder if she was okay. She had run out so fast I didn't know what had come into her. And then when Zoey said she wasn't feeling well, I felt like I should go check on her. I don't get why I care so much. Im LOGAN REESE for gods sake. I don't care about just one girl. I've never cared for just one person. I don't have a large enough attention span for that. But still, I wondered if she was okay.

---------------------------

I woke up to an empty room. It felt so bare, I felt so alone. I looked around at my bare purple walls. They needed my own personal touch, and yesterday I hadn't felt like decorating. But I did now, I needed it to be my own, to feel more home-y. I went through my suitcase and found a couple of poster tubes with rolled up cork board in them, and a shoe box filled with pictures and other things. I unrolled the cork, which were shaped as the letters in my name, and tacked them to the wall. I then proceeded to pull out my pictures and cut them to fit onto the boards to cover the letters.

After about an hour of arranging, cutting, and tacking, I was finally happy with my creation. There were tons of pictures from PCA from my first year, and a few from France, and some from before PCA. It finally felt like my room.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a red shirt, some things never change. I glanced at the clock, 9:30. Hm, everyone should be down at breakfast by now.

I walked out of Brenner hall, and braced myself for the questions to come. Everyone probably thinks im crazy or something for leaving last night. As I approached the table the others were sitting at, noone seemed to notice I was coming. I slid into a seat next to Zoey.

"Hey Dana" She greeted. Lola, Michael and Chase smiled, Logan gave me a concerned look and did one of those retarded head nods.

"Hey Dana, are you feeling better? You had us worried when you ran out of Sushi Rox last night, but Zo said you just weren't feeling well, so are you feeling better?" Nicole said, all in one breath. I swear that girl has huge lungs to be able to hold that much air. But sick? I glanced over at Zoey, and realized that thats what she told them to explain why I left

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling loads better, I was just really tired." I looked down at the table and fidgeted with my rings. "I'll uhm.. Be right back.. I'm just gonna go grab something to eat..."

I got up and walked over to one of the kiosks. I needed coffee, and bad. Too bad there were no Starbucks on campus, I had to rely on PCA coffee, and its not exactly the best coffee in the world. I ordered my coffee and a blueberry muffin when I got the feeling someone was coming towards me. I spun around to find myself face to face with Logan.

"Oh..uhm..hey.." I said.. I didn't look at him. I looked down at my wallet and turned back to face the kiosk.

"Hey yourself Cruz. What really happened last night? I know you weren't sick. You were perfectly fine outside. What's going on?"

I grabbed my coffee and muffin and turned back around. I looked up at him and my eyes immediately locked with his big chocolate brown ones. I was at a loss for words for a moment, then I snapped back into reality.

"It is what it is, I was tired, and I was feeling sick. Now if you'll be so kind as to move I want to go eat in peace."

"Dana don't be like that, tell me what's going on. Some things bothering you!"

God, why wouldn't he give up? Acting like he cares, ha! Last night was such an act, im not falling for another one of those.

"Nothing is bothering me! Dammit Logan!" I said bitterly. He was pissing me off, he needed to realize that. I guess he did because he took a step back.

"Whatever." He shook his head "After you" I walked in front of him back to the table taking a few deep breaths and counting to 10 so I didn't explode at him again.

I reached the table and sat back down next to Zo.

"Everything okay?" she whispered.

"It will be" I replied not looking up, just concentrating on my muffin. I felt his gaze on me, and I refused to acknowledge it.

--------------------------

I just looked at her. I can't figure her out. One minute were having a grand time, laughing and joking, and the next she hates me again! Im trying to show her I've changed. I'm not the same guy I was last time I saw her. All I want is her, but she refuses to see that. She started to open up, and I swore she felt the same. Then she went and ran out on me. I'm just so confused. I don't get her, or what she wants. Its like, one minute she realizes we could be more than just friends, and its like she gets scared. But I've never known Cruz to be scared. She's not the type to get scared and run away though! She's Danger Cruz for gods sake!

-----------------------------

I sat in silence for most of breakfast. Trying to figure out what was going on with Dana and Logan. I knew it was more than she was letting on. I saw the way they looked at each other yesterday. They care for each other. I know they do! But of course they wont admit it. They're too damn stubborn. Go figure. I spent most of last night talking to Lola about what had happened. We soon realized though, that we couldn't meddle in this, Logan and Dana had to work this out by themselves, but Chase and Zoey on the other hand were fair game.

_/FLASHBACK/ (the night before, in the girls lounge after Zoey and Dana went to bed)_

_"I don't get how Zo doesn't see it! Chase obviously likes her, I mean who can be that oblivious?" Lola said shaking her head. I nodded in agreement_

_"Oh I know! It was so obvious after the third week that Chase obviously felt something other than friendship for her. But nooooo Zoey can figure out everything else, except for the fact that her best friends madly in love with her" I sighed_

_Chase and Zoey would be so adorable together! But Chase was way too shy to say anything, and Zo wasn't helping the situation by being clueless. Sometimes I just want to bash their heads together hoping that maybe some sense will come to all of them. But no._

_"I don't get how all of them can be so clueless sometimes! Isn't PCA supposed to be full of smart people? How can they all be lacking in common sense?" Lola asked as she braided one of her blue streaks_

_"Well, you know what they say.. You can't be both book smart, and street smart."_

_/END FLASHBACK/_

I sighed.

"So guys..." I looked around at the table, Dana was still staring at her muffin, as if waiting for it to do something interesting. Logan was watching Dana still. Lola and Chase were talking about the Drama production for the fall, and Zoey and Michael were exchanging weird glances about what was going on with Dana and Logan, both trying to like figure out what the other one knew. I coughed trying to get their attention

"Guys!"

Dana looked up from her muffin, Logan took one last look at her then finally looked over at me. Lola and Chase stopped their conversation, and Zoey and Michael averted their attention onto me.

"Finally geeze. Anyways, Since classes don't start until Monday, and its only Friday.. I thought maybe we could all go to the beach?"

I looked around and studied their faces, all of em seemed up for it

"Yeah that sounds cool, good thinking Nic" Lola said. I smiled. Yay me

"Mkay, well how about we meet at 11 in 101? Zo you should invite Dustin, and I'll invite Quinn on my way back to the Dorm. It'll be a big thing, like a big reunion!" I said happily as I got up to throw my trash away.

"Sounds good to me. Hey Nicole are you heading back to the dorms?" Dana asked. I nodded "Alright sweet wait for me, I'll head back with you."

Dana got up and threw her stuff away. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded and waved to the others as we set off for Brenner Hall.

--------------------------------

_((A/N: so its kinda short.. I know.. Im really sorry im not feeling very well at the moment. I'll update soon though I swear im trying to get some new ideas.. If anyone has any they'd like to see in here just message me em :) ))_


End file.
